


Tumblr nous a virés !

by malurette



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meta, tumblr's ban on porn and assorted tags, tumblr's great purge of 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La Grande Purge de 2018 est sur nous.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tumblr nous a virés !

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des défauts à combler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896687) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** _We got deleted!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Simon vs the Homo sapiens agenda/Love, Simon  
>  **Personnages :** Simon Spier, Leah Burke, "the tumblr"  
>  **Genre :** mise en abîme  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Becky Albertalli et de qui ce que ce soit qui a adapté le film; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** A Better, More Positive Tumblr (mon cul !)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Leah beugle et crie au scandale devant la censure annoncée, sur le principe sexiste des tétons… et, la date fatidique arrivée, tout le reste qui arrive ensuite arbitrairement.  
Ça commence avec les lesbiennes, et elle prédit que ça continuera avec les gays les trans les féministes et cætera et cætera oh et puis elle ronchonne qu'on oublie toujours les bi de toute façon. 

Simon soupire. Il y a longtemps qu'il a abandonné Tumblr, lui, ça contient trop de mauvais souvenirs : fuck Martin… Enfin non justement, mais, métaphoriquement quoi. De toute façon, cette plateforme ne lui convient plus.


End file.
